Another Lemony Collection Of Smut Fics
by Rika the Vouyer
Summary: A collection of stories similar to the first one, but this time written by me instead of my compadre. That way, we can have our own spaces for our writing.
1. Chapter 1

**_Pre-story notes:_**

 ** _Yes, these stories are mine xD_**

 ** _I don't really write smut as much as I want to...most of my smut drafts are unfinished, lmao. But this one is a personal favourite of mine, so I'll post it here._**

 ** _Chapter 1: The Stress Reliever_**

"For the love of Mila, why can't I just catch a break for once!"

A redheaded young woman unlocked the door to her shared apartment, walking in and slamming it.

"Oh, heeeey, Celly! I missed ya..." A pinkish haired girl called from their shared couch, her bedhead, normally in pigtails, fanned out around her head as she yawned.

"Not now, Mae..." The redhead growled at the girl, her already short patience running out at the sight of her friend laid out across the couch, not having a care in the world. "And I told you, my name is Celica. Not "Celly." Celica."

"Eh, whatever..." Mae groaned, clutching her blanket and throwing it over her head. "Gods, can you at least PRETEND to be happy to see me?" she yelled from under the blankets.

"What WILL make me happy... Is if you get the hell off MY couch," Celica snarled, pulling the blankets off of her roommate in a sudden burst of anger. "Because if we're being honest, I'M the one who pays the bills here, AND for all my furniture. I just let you stay here because you couldn't find a place to stay after you bummed off Ol' Man Nomah to get you through college."

"Huh?" Mae asked, still half asleep.

"But guess what? Our old man's on the verge of death, sweetie. That means no more bumming off him. But what do you do? Bum off me!"

Celica paced around the couch, her face red as her hair. "Now I barely have anything for myself. I let you borrow my space and my money, and it's just too much!" Stopping to turn and look Mae in the face, she hissed at the sleepy girl, her eyes seemingly turning to slits. "I have to pay EXTRA for more than one person to live here, ya know? Not to mention, you always overspend when I say you can borrow my money. And do I ever get it back? Nope! I work not one, not two, but THREE jobs, and they barely pay for this... piece of shit over our heads!"

"Celica, whua? Why are you snapping?" Mae asked as she curled into a ball on the couch, shaking in her blanket. She was staring at her friend, her eyes wide as she looked like she was about to cry.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Celica looked her friend, who was scared half to death. "I'm sorry, Mae. I just... I have a lot on my plate right now with my jobs. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"So, you're not mad at me?" Mae asked her friend, uncurling herself a bit.

"No. At least, not at you," Celica replied, smiling at Mae. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to take care of. So you can go back to sleep."

"Okay, Celica. Have fun with whatever it is you're working on!"

Celica turned back to Mae and smiled. "I won't," she said jokingly. "But I'll try," she added with a laugh as she walked to her room and closed the door.

Mae sighed."Celica... There's something wrong, I know it. You're feeling stressed, you can't hide it from me. And I'm going to do everything in my power to try and make you feel better."

Meanwhile in Celica's room, the redheaded girl sighed, a little louder than normal as she flopped face down on her bed. "Why has life been so hard lately?" Sitting up, she buried her face in her hands as she continued her thoughts."All this stress is causing me to be an angry person. I can't be that person..."

"You know what? I'll make it up to Mae. I'll do this now, and make us both something to eat for tomorrow's dinner," Celica thought, looking at her plate of takeout sushi, her brow furrowing as she realized takeout was all she ate lately. With Mae eating all of Celica's food and her not having time to buy more, all Celica could do was eat out...

Eat out...

Mae, spread out on the couch, was thinking of ways to cheer her friend up. And what she had in mind was... not exactly clean.

"I've been taught some..."stress relieving techniques" before, at our church," she said with a grin. "And ever since I got eaten out by that blue haired chick, I can't stop thinking about how good it would feel for Celica."

With a sigh, Mae closed her eyes and smiled, the memories of that one fateful day coming back to her.

"Ahh... T'was quite a day..."

Mae's dirty thoughts had caused her to become hot, and hotter than average at that.

As she felt herself starting to get wet, it hit her. "I need to help Celica. Now."

Getting up from the couch, Mae walked down the hall to where Celica's room was.

"Here I come," Celica answered as Mae knocked on her door.

"Alright, I'll just wait here-"

Mae's jaw dropped mid-sentence as she saw Celica's nightwear. This was nothing she had seen her friend in before.

She was wearing a black minidress, stopping just a few centimeters below her crotch. It was almost skin tight, not exactly, but it did hug her curves nicely. The dress was very low cut, showing off a healthy amount of cleavage. To tie it all together, the whole thing was held up with thin straps that looked like they could fall off any second.

Celica's hair was down, in a more casual bedtime style, rather than her usual curls. Her lipgloss was on point, making Mae drool a little. She wanted to kiss those plump lips even more...

"No!" Mae thought."If I'm gonna get down and dirty with this beauty, I've gotta charm her first."

"Did you need something?" Celica asked her friend. "Come on in, I can save my work for later."

As they walked into her room, Celica sat down on her bed, her things neatly put away. Mae followed her actions, taking a seat on the bed next to her friend.

"Now, what's wrong?" Celica asked, turning to Mae.

"Nothing, really." the pigtailed girl replied." Dammit, she's GORGEOUS! I can't wait to feel her..."

Despite her thoughts, Mae tried to be as classy as possible, if just for the moment. "I just wanted to help you out. De-stress you and make you feel...relaxed."

"How?" Celica asked the pinkette.

Taking out a flask from a bag around her waist, Mae handed it to Celica. "Drink this. It kind of makes you forget about your troubles, even if only for a bit."

"O...kay? The redhead replied. "It smells funny, but I'll take it."

Swigging down the contents of the flask, Celica savored every last drop before giving it back to her friend. "What now?" she asked.

"Oh, just you wait," Mae responded, her lips formed into a slight smile of excitement.

"Oh Mila," Celica gasped after a few moments. "I feel hot..." she added, using her hand to fan herself.

"Are you okay?!" Mae asked with false concern, as she knew what this meant.

"Ah... Now I'm itchy too!" The redheaded girl added as she stood up in shock, facing her friend and placing her hands over her crotch. "Please, make it stop!"

"Celica?" Mae asked. "I think I can help you with your...predicament."

"Oh, please do!" she moaned. "Anything's fine, just make it stop!"

"If you say so..."

The pinkette slowly got up from her bed, taking extra care to make Celica suffer a bit more...for the best results, of course. Half walking, half creeping over to her friend, she wrapped her arms around the redheaded girl's neck, reaching up to place her lips on hers.

"Mmmh!"

In shock, Celica tried to pull away from the Mae's grasp, but her moans of surprise quickly turned to moans of desperation as the pinkette slipped her tongue in her mouth, the two of them battling for dominance.

Lifting her arms in the air, Celica broke away from the kiss as Mae slipped her dress straps off her arms, letting it fall to the floor around her, leaving her in nothing but a bra and a pair of panties, both the same colour as her dress.

"Oh, she's turning me on SO much,"Mae thought as she felt herself get hot.

Stepping out of the dress ring, Celica let out another moan as she began to feel an even stronger tingle in her most sensitive of parts.

"Oh? Does little Celly need help relieving herself? I can help with that..."

Pushing Celica against a nearby wall, Mae resumed their makeout session, taking the time to taste her friend's candy flavoured lipgloss, the rest of her mouth tasting like the alcohol she made her drink.

Moaning into each other's mouths, the two girls took the time to engage in petting, stroking each other's hair and rubbing their hands against the other's body, making sure not to rub any sensitive parts... Not yet...

After a while, Mae broke the kiss again, to get to the..."fun" times. Reaching around Celica's back, she took the opportunity to undo her bra, feeling the silky lace underneath her fingers before throwing it to the side. Her panties followed suit, Mae reaching down to pull them off her friend's body, Celica stepping out of them before Mae threw them somewhere.

"Ah!" Celica chirped as Mae reached up to suck on her neck, licking the bare flesh while she took it between her lips.

"Ooooohh, Mae... Please, stop teasing!" The redhead moaned as her friend stopped sucking, giving her neck one last kiss before travelling down to her breasts...

"Oh, yes..." Mae whispered as she began to grope Celica, feeling the softness of her breasts as the redhead let out a soft whimper whenever Mae slid her hands over the most sensitive part.

"OOOHHH, YES..." Celica moaned as Mae groped the sides of her boobs, her thumb making circles around her nipples, the nubs hardening as she did so. "Don't stop!"

After a while of using just her hands, the pinkette decided to add her tongue to the mix, kissing her friend's breast before taking it in her mouth, sucking on the hard nipple while circling it with her tongue. She gave it a light nibble here and there, which drove Celica crazy.

Sighing in pleasure, Celica reached down and used her hand to pull her friend's pants down, her panties following soon after.

"Ah, Mae... You're so wet," she moaned as her friend starred to suck on her other breast, giving it the same loving treatment she gave the first one.

"Mmmm..." Mae replied, looking up from Celica's breasts. "You did this to me, you know..."

Looking at her friend's hand, she got an idea.

"Care to feel it?" The pinkette asked, grabbing Celica by the wrist.

"I'd love to," Celica answered, her hand travelling down in between the two of them, her hand coming to a rest just beneath her folds. "Oh jeez, you really ARE wet," she added as she started to rub her friend's snatch, causing the other girl to let out a soft moan.

"Oh, Celly... I didn't know you could be so... GOOD at this," Mae moaned in her pleasure high as Celica pumped her fingers in and out of her friend's entrance, causing her to shiver and moan in bliss.

After a while of doing this, the redhead took her hand away, lifting her fingers up so she could taste Mae's juices.

"How very tasty," she told her friend, a sultry grin on her face. "Makes me want more..."

"Huh? What are you going to- Ah!"

Without warning, Celica had kneeled down in between Mae's thighs and began to lick at her wetness, making slurping noises as she tried to clean all of her friend's juices from her lower half.

"Oh, Mila..." Mae gasped. "This feels great, but why are you doing it? I'm supposed to be helping YOU..."

"Mmmm..." Celica hummed, moving away from Mae's girlhood to look up at her, licking excess fluid off her face. "Well, you needed cleaning. And I needed to taste more of this. It's a win-win."

"Oh, yeah?" Mae answered. "Well, don't stop now! Get back in there if you're going to clean it!"

Celica didn't need to be told twice as she dived straight back into her friend's wetness, pumping her entrance with her fingers once more. This time, she found the g-spot, Mae panting and moaning even louder as she poked and prodded the squishy wall inside her.

"AH... Celica... If you keep doing that, I'll-!"

"OOOHH, MILA!" Mae half moaned, half screamed as she climaxed, Celica taking away her fingers to suck on her friend's girlhood, doing her best to make sure nothing left her mouth. Drool and love juices dribbled from the side of the redhead's mouth as she licked the rest of the juices still on Mae's snatch.

"Hah..." The pinkette panted as her friend wiped the side of her mouth with her hand. "For a novice, you sure do know how to lick someone out..."

"I suppose so," Celica responded. Holding up her wet hand, she showed it to her friend. "Wanna taste yourself?" She asked.

"Sure," Mae answered before sucking on Celica's fingers, the redhead moaning as she got turned on down below.

"Oh?" Mae asked as she stopped sucking, noticing Celica's womanhood get wet again. "I was supposed to be relieving you of your stress... And I haven't even gotten to the best part yet..." she added, a naughty grin on her face.

"And what's the best part?" Celica asked. "I wanna know..."

"Okay..." The pinkette responded. "Go lie on the bed over there, on your back."

Celica did as she was told, lying on her back so Mae could get a good view of her.

"Oh, Celica... You look so beautiful, even in this state..." Mae told the redhead as she walked over to the end of the bed, reaching up to kiss her forehead lovingly. "Now for the part you've been waiting for... You're going to see how you made me feel not too long ago..."

Travelling down to Celica's thighs, the pinkette spread them open, rubbing her friend's hairy mound.

"Ah..." Celica sighed as she felt Mae's breath on her womanhood, the sheer heat of it almost making her push the pinkette's head in the sweet spot. And she would have, had it not been for Mae finally doing what she had planned to do since the beginning of their "playtime."

Sticking out her tongue, Mae kissed Celica's wetness, the smell almost making her mad with desire. Giving it a few not so needed warmup licks, the pinkette used her fingers to do a very special trick she had learned at the church.

Taking two fingers on her left hand, Mae used them to grab Celica's hard clit, rubbing it in a circular motion, slowly as possible so she could hear her friend groan with want.

With her other hand, she used two fingers to plunge into the redhead's entrance, lifting her fingers in a hook motion so she could find her g-spot, humming in contention as she did.

"Oh, Mila! This really DOES feel like heaven!" Celica panted as Mae prodded her squishy walls, her hands working magic. "Keep going, please! Don't stop!"

Mae did what she was told, thrusting and rubbing a bit faster, feeling her friend writhe under her after a while as she did so. "Are you close?" she asked Celica, who was now grabbing her sheets, her toes curling as she looked like she would burst at any second.

"Yes, I am!" she screamed. "I'm so close, don't stop what you're doing!"

"If you say so..." Mae answered, taking away her fingers from her friend's clit, instead using her tongue to lap away at her folds, sucking at the little love nub she had just touched.

"AAAAHHH! MAE, I- OH, MILAAA!"

Without warning, Celica finally released in her friend's mouth, her toes curling and uncurling as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, Mae still sucking as the fluids came out.

"You taste good," the pinkette told her friend, licking her lips and her fingers as Celica's stream of love juices died out.

"Ah... Do I really?" Celica asked, panting from the mind blowing climax she just had. "Lemme taste..." she added weakly, her eyes half lidded.

Lifting her head from between the redhead's legs, Mae leaned over and kissed Celica, their tongues battling for dominance as the redhead got a taste of her own fluids.

"I like it," Celica told her friend as she broke the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting their lips.

Lying down on the bed next to her friend, Mae began to caress her hair, pulling her head into the breast of her pajama shirt. "I'm glad you did," she responded. "And I'm glad I could help you forget about your worries for a bit," she added, give Celica a tired grin.

"Yeah..." Celica replied, yawning after she spoke. "Mae, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier," she said, looking up at the pinkette. "Do you have it in you to forgive me?"

"After what we just did? Of course I do, Celly," Mae answered. "I love you, and I always will, no matter what happens between us. That's why we're friends."

"That's nice," the redhead responded, yawning again. "By the way, I have the day off tomorrow, so to make it up to you, I'll make us something to eat. It's a surprise though."

"Oh, that'll be nice..." Mae told her friend, letting a yawn of her own escape her lips. "But for now, let's focus on resting."

Celica nodded. "Especially after that little..."treatment" you just gave me..." she said, grinning sleepily. "Tell me, where did you learn how to do that?"

"Oh, that's my secret..." Mae responded. "Maybe I'll show you how to do it someday. And you can practice on me..."

"I'll try that," Celica responded with a tired giggle. "But for now... I'm going to sleep. Goodnight..."

"Goodnight, my love..." Mae said sweetly, feeling her friend's breathing slow down a bit as she fell asleep, with her following soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Pre-story notes:_**

 ** _This might be one of the strangest things I've ever written so far. Well, for me, anyway, this type of smut is foreign._**

 ** _I wasn't going to write this, but after seeing an Eirika pic on R34, I just had to, given most of my stories are based on pictures._**

 ** _Chapter 2: Eirika's Desire_**

With a stretch and a yawn, Princess Eirika of Renais woke up for the morning, ready to start her day.

However, as she went to get out of bed, she noticed something wet in her lower regions. Not the usual wet she felt after some "special" dreams of hers. No, this was different. It was like a faucet, dripping from her crotch onto her bed into a small puddle. And it wasn't a small faucet, either.

"What the hell?" Eirika muttered, moving her bedsheets off her body so she could get a look at what was wrong with her. As she began to lift up her nightgown, she almost screamed at what she saw down there.

"Oh... My... God..."

The princesses' crotch had looked relatively normal. All her naughty bits were still there...save for one MAJOR change...

What was once Eirika's clit was now a decent sized penis, about five inches erect, with a sizable girth, around three inches thick. Beneath it, her vaginal lips had turned into two testicles snugly encased in a nutsack, complimenting the new girlcock pretty well.

But the one thing that stood out at the moment was the state of the new member. It was quite erect, dripping precum and even looking a little swollen, especially at the tip.

"This must be that "morning wood" junk all the guys talk about..." Eirika thought.

Indeed it was, but due to the princesses' condition, hers was even worse than the average male. It was oozing precum and visibly throbbing, letting out a musky, but not unpleasant smell, begging to be touched.

Eirika shuddered as she felt all the new sensations running through her body, the heat making her scramble to get her nightgown off. Throwing it aside, she almost instinctively slid her hand down her body and wrapped her fingers around her length, closing her eyes as she felt it throb, a soft moan escaping her lips.

"Relax, Eirika. Relax..." the princess thought as she slowly slid her hand up and down the throbbing length, the foreskin sliding up and down the shaft along with her hand.

"Hah... So good~"

Starting to get used to her new addition, the princess pumped her hand a little faster, more and more of her pre coming out as she got closer and closer to climax. Clenching her thighs as close together as possible, she brought her free hand up to her breast and began to fondle it, her thumb rubbing against the hard nipple.

"Hah... Oh my God... I feel it coming!"

"AAAHHH!" Eirika screamed as she came, her member twitching in her hand as it sprayed a sticky white fluid all over her chest and face. Meanwhile, her entrance, which was left untouched, squirted juices onto the bed, adding to the pool of precum. "OH MY GOOOODDD!"

The sensations were just too good for the princess, to the point where it was almost painful. However, her mind was in such a jumble that it mixed pain with pleasure as her girlcock spurted a full three more times, coating its new owner with even more white fluid.

Member still in hand, Eirika slumped over from the sensation, her head falling back on her pillow as her mouth was hanging open, a bit of drool pooling around her lip as one last spurt hit her in the face before her penis finally calmed down.

Without warning, the room to Eirika's door swung open, her twin brother, Ephraim, appearing in front of it.

"Eirika?!" he screamed. He had heard her climax, and came rushing to his sister's aid, thinking she was in pain. However, when he came in, he was treated to an...interesting sight.

His sister was laying naked on her bed, legs spread apart, with her girlcock still in hand. Her eyes were rolled back in her head as drool came from her mouth, her whole body covered in the love juices she made.

"Holy..." Ephraim said, taking in the sight that was his sister's post-orgamisic bliss. Slowly walking over to her, he managed to get a good look at Eirika's new crotch addition, the tip of it still dripping fluids. As if on cue, the once flaccid member went straight up again, as if it was awaiting Ephraim's touch.

Ephraim stared at the member, unsure of whether or not he should touch it. However, he lingered for too long, as he soon heard a noise that would mean bad news for him.

"Huh?" Eirika moaned, coming back to her senses.

"EIRIKA?!" her brother screamed, mentally cursing almost immediately after.

"Ephraim?!" Eirika screamed as she noticed her brother standing near her crotch. "Oh my God, you saw..." she added, noticing he was staring down in confusion and disbelief.

"Eirika... How... Where did this thing come from, anyway?!" he asked, looking down at his sister's member.

"I don't know!" She answered. "I just woke up this morning, and felt something wet on my crotch, by not the usual wet, and I pulled my nightgown off and saw I had a penis! And I-well...well, the dick wanted me to, i-it made me feel horny, and... Well, I jerked off, and climaxed a lot, and now you're here, and I..."

Eirika buried her hands in her face and began to cry, both out of humiliation and embarrassment.

"Hey, Eirika..." Ephraim started. "Don't cry, he added, rubbing his sister's back to console her. "Cock or not, I won't judge you. You're still my sister, and I still love you. We'll figure out what happened to you together."

"Really?" Eirika replied, sniffing as she wiped her tears away.

"Really", her brother replied. "And I'll do anything I can to make you feel comfortable, too", he added with a smile.

"Thank you", Eirika replied, kissing her brother on his head. As she settled down, she blushed a deep red, the blushing not going unnoticed by Ephraim.

"What's wrong?" he asked, before looking over and seeing his answer. "Oh, right. That." Remembering his sister's boner from before, he looked back at the still blushing girl, awating her instructions.

Leaning over into his sister's ear, Ephraim began to whisper something in her ear.

"Eirika. Do you want me to, well...help you with that?"

"Help me with WHAT?" his sister asked, though she thought she already knew the answer

"Well... I DID say I would do anything I could to make you comfortable. And right now, you look pretty worked up, at least to me", the prince added, looking at his sister's meat, which was once again swollen-looking and oozing precum.

"Ephraim, you can't be serious-"

"Dead serious. You're my sister, I'd do anything for your happiness. Even if it's a little...odd, like this situation. Besides, you and me both know you want this. Even if you're denying it out of modesty, you know you want me to caress you... Stroke you gently, maybe even suck you off a bit-"

"God, Ephraim, you sure do know how to make someone horny, don't you?" Eirika asked, feeling her member twitch with excitement. Swinging her legs around the side of the bed where her brother stood, she spread them naughtily, making sure her brother got a good view of her erection. Chuckling, she reached down and jerked herself off teasingly, telling her brother what she wanted.

"Well, you can play with this beauty right here for a bit, yeah, suck it off... Maybe even bang me while you do it~"

Getting up and standing on the rug next to the bed, Eirika suddenly took on a more dominant role as she stood in front of her brother.

"Get on your knees. Now."

Ephraim did as he was told, his eye level just in front of his sister's amazing meat swinging from side to side, precum dripping teasingly as the princess shook her hips.

"Come on, my dear brother. Suck~"

In response to his sister's request, the prince used a free hand to cup Eirika's balls, the princess closing her eyes and letting out a little murr at the heavenly touch. With his other hand, Ephraim wrapped his fingers around his sister's length, stroking it slowly and teasingly.

"Uhn..." Eirika grunted. "I said suck, not tease..."

Without warning, the princess put her free hand on her brother's head, the other supporting her from falling back into the bed.

"Suck it!" she snapped.

Still caressing his sister's sensitive parts, Ephraim gave the tip of the member a couple of licks before taking the whole length in his mouth, bobbing up and down like L'arachel had done to him one day when they were in the woods, alone and depraved.

 _"Never before did I think I would do this... And to a girl, no less",_ the prince thought. But he made a promise, to help his sister feel comfortable until they could return her to normal. And he never backed out on a promise, no matter how bad it turned out for him. Especially if said promise was made to his sister, of all people.

"Ah, yes... Good boy..." Eirika moaned, taking her hand off of Ephraim's head to steady herself, feeling little shocks of pleasure travel up her spine.

Seeing this as a window of opportunity, Ephraim stopped sucking on his sister, reaching up and tackling her onto the bed, pinning her arms down with one hand as he dropped his pants with another.

"Let's see who's got the superior dick now", the prince boasted, showing off his own erection. Comparing the two in his head, he realized his member wasn't nearly as impressive as his sister's, much to his confusion and annoyance.

"OOH!"

Eirika let out a high pitched yelp as she felt her brother move her nuts out of the way, piercing through her entrance, the hole being left intact for some reason. The hole was EXTREMELY lubricated with natural love juices from Eirika's self-loving session earlier, making the task easier. With his free hand, the prince wrapped his fingers around his sister's length once more, jerking it off.

Thrusting at a steady pace, Ephraim took the time to marvel at his sister's body, something he had been lusting over quite sinfully. Her plump lips, soft eyes, huge breasts, wide, voluptuous hips... And with the addition of his sister's balls slapping back and forth, hitting his hand and lower stomach, he was in heaven as he thrusted, going faster and faster inside of her.

"Wow, you really are rough, brother... You sinful little devil", Eirika teased. "Banging your own sister... You should be ashamed", she added, her lips curving into a naughty smirk.

Hearing his sister say such naughty things to him was just too much for the young prince, causing him to go wild. Leaning over her body, Ephraim took his hand away from her member, using his hands to knead her breasts, the mounds feeling just as soft as he imagined. Seeing that her nipples were already hard, he made small circles over them with his thumbs, Eirika moaning from the sensation, louder than she already was.

"Wow, Eirika. You're moaning WAY too loud. Do you want someone to hear? The door's open. Someone could come barging in at any second. And do you want them to see us fucking, cocks and all?"

Granted, they were in their private quarters, so an open door to a bedroom wouldn't really matter. No one other than Ephraim or Eirika would ever see. But the thought of getting caught...of getting seen banging your sibling, your twin... That was a fantasy that turned the both of them on, the room's already musky smell of arousal seem to get even stronger.

Putting his face close enough to kiss her, Ephraim did just that, locking lips with his sister, the two of them engaged in a lip lock as they tongue wrestled, the gesture bringing them both closer to the edge.

The pressure of Ephraim leaning on Eirika's member, while not unpleasant, was extremely pleasurable for the princess. That combined with the sensation of her brother making out with her, rubbing her breasts, and pounding her proved to be too much to hold on anymore.

"Mmm!"

Moaning into her brother's mouth, Eirika went limp for a moment, her meat squirting her climax over both of their chests and stomachs. Meanwhile, the princesses' hole tightened around her brother, love juices flowing out.

Ephraim followed his sister not too long after, his love juices flowing into her. They had nothing to worry about, as Ephraim knew Eirika had been under an infertility spell casted on her by Natasha until she felt the time was right.

Pulling out of Eirika, the prince slumped on top of her, the two of them taking in each other's body heat, coated in both manly and womanly love juices.

While they rested, Ephraim felt something hard poke his stomach. A split second later, he realized what it was.

Eirika's penis.

 _"S_ _he's hard again?"_ he thought. _"Man,_ _this new addition just won't calm down-"_

Before he realized what was happening, the prince found himself face down on the floor, his sister standing over him.

"On your hands and knees, now!" Eirika commanded, her erection dripping precum with excitement.

Ephraim did as he was told, his sister enjoying the sight.

 _"Nice, nice..."_

Without warning, Eirika pushed down on her brother's back, making his lower half go up. In a swift moment, she entered his only hole, thrusting much faster, and harder, than he did to her just a few seconds ago.

Meanwhile, Ephraim could feel himself getting erect too, the erection swinging back and forth as his sister rutted his hole, making him hers.

With every thrust, the twins felt intense pleasure, the roughness of Eirika's thrusts meaning she went deep enough to hit her brother's g-spot, the sounds of him moaning uncontrollably turning her on and joining in her own symphony of moaning, their balls swinging and slapping against each other with each thrust. Not to mention, hitting her brother's spot gave her intense pleasure too.

In fact...

"AWOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

Eirika let out an almost inhuman scream as she climaxed, filling up her brother's hole, completely drowning out his scream as he came right behind her, his spunk staining the rug beneath him.

The princess pulled out of her brother, almost immediately slumping to the floor as her excited member finally laid to rest. Feeling a lack of weight on top of him, Ephraim ran over to his sister.

"Eirika?!"

"Hah... I'm fine. Just tired out after all of that.

Upon hearing that, Ephraim carried his sister over to her bed, laying her naked figure down on it.

"You know what, Ephraim?" the princess said to her brother.

"Yes?"

"I think I actually LIKE this new...member..." she replied, through half lidded eyes. "I don't think I want a cure at all..."

Ephraim chuckled good heartedly. "Well, well see about that. I think I might like it too... But don't get the wrong idea. I like it because it's YOU", he said. "No one else. Only you."

Eirika laughed sweetly. "Oh, Ephraim... That's just like you to say that. I love you..."

"And I love you too, Eirika", the prince added, kissing his sister's forehead.

The princess yawned. "See you later..." she said, falling asleep.

Putting the blankets over his sister, Ephraim went to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. Upon passing Eirika's room when coming out, he thought to himself.

"Maybe this change won't be so bad after all..."

 ** _That's all, folks! An..."intresting" smut, and probably one of my longest yet. (Over 2050 words!)_** ** _T_** ** _his story probably isn't TOO bad. It's just my first time writing futa, and especially futa on male. Most of my stuff is girlxgirl, so this was a HUGE change. xD_**

 ** _Anyways, hope you enjoy! Leave feedback and suggestions for what you want to see from me next._**

 ** _Gr_** ** _azie, and lots of love~_**

 ** _-Rika_**


End file.
